Visitor
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: -Oneshot-She was different, very different. Perhaps she was a visitor.-AU!-


**A/N: Okay, so I'm back from vacation! I still wont update for a while though, science fair and art competitions for big bucks! Well, hopefully this will make up for it! ~Enjoy!**

As soon as she walked in, I knew my life would be changed forever.

I was just about to pour some hot chocolate into a pink porcelain tea cup when I looked up to see her and her perfection. When she opened the door sunlight poured in from the corner of the door and a bell was heard, announcing her presence. In one hand she held what appeared to be an axe bass and while the other was holding a tattered journal. She plopped herself down into a tall white seat alone and set her axe bass down next to her and began to read the menu with her back towards me. It was odd to see a girl her sitting in here.

She appeared to be a punk-rock rebel with her 'No Smoking' crop top and leather jacket paired up with ripped up jeans and fishnets and studs. I realize that I've been staring when the hot chocolate begins to overflow. Carefully, I cleaned up my mess while still trying to sneak a few glances at her. When I am done she appears to be looking around the room. Then I realize that she needs a waiter. Panic rushes through me, I can't serve her! But then she looks my way expectantly. I quickly rush over to table 6 and give them their hot chocolate. I straiten up my clothes and make my way over to her.

"Uh, yeah, umm, my name is Bubba and I'll be your server" I stuttered trying to not look at her, since when would I do that?

She flips her hair and looks my way, scanning me, judging me. It kind of hurt, I never felt that way when someone would look at me though... it wasn't normal. Just then a smile broke out on her face before she began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Marceline. I'd like a strawberry scone and tea" she said, I however was paying more attention to her face than her words. Her amber-red eyes mesmerized me with the cocky glint in them and her pale skin contrasting with her waist length midnight black hair.

"Uh, did you hear me?" she asked, obviously amused

"Oh, um, uh, s-sorry" I apologized sheepishly.

"Ha, no worries. Name's Marceline, I'd like a strawberry scone and tea" she said flipping her hair again.

"C-Coming right up" I said curtly before making my way back to the kitchen before I could embarrass myself anymore.

I grabbed a strawberry scone and put it on a pink and white porcelain plate and poured some tea and put it on the plate. I arranged some cut strawberries for presentation before I felt it was perfect and took it over to Marceline. I walked over to see her writing, it seemed as if the pen was dancing across the page, controlling itself. She was so into it she hardly noticing me.

"Y-Your food" I said sitting the plate gently in front of her.

"Thanks" she said, genuinely smiling

"You're welcome" I said smiling back

The rest of the day I couldn't help but steal a few glances her way while I was wiping down a table or serving some one. She ate slowly only nibbling a little bit at a time and taking dainty sips of her tea while also writing in her book. Eventually though, she had to leave. Slowly she set the plate aside and picked up her book and axe bass before standing up. She pulled out a wad of money and payed the bill also leaving some tips.

She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. I wanted to know more about her, there was a tug at my heart just telling me to go to her, but I was hesitant and when I gathered up all my courage, it left me as fast as it came leaving me deflated. She opened the door and called out a thanks before stepping outside and walking away. Maybe she wasn't even here at all. Maybe she was just my imagination, probably, no one's as amazing as her.

She was different, very different.

Perhaps she was a visitor.

**A/N: Supposed to be a 10 chapter story but after I read it a few times I felt that it was a better one-shot, I just had to tweak a few things. If you want me to continue this, just tell me! **


End file.
